The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a display determination method.
Currently, HDR (High Dynamic Range) contents have been becoming widespread. However, there are cases in which the color space that a display device can display is narrower than the color space of an HDR content and hence the display device cannot properly reproduce and display the colors of the HDR content.
EIZO Corporation (“Product Information”, [online], [searched on Aug. 31, 2015], the Internet <URL:http://www.eizo.co.jp/products/ce/cg3184k/index.html>) discloses a display device in which three-dimensional look-up table (hereinafter called “3D-LUT”) data is installed, and which converts, in video images of the “Rec. 2020” color gamut of the 8K Super Hi-Vision broadcast, a color that cannot be reproduced by the “Rec. 709” color gamut of the current Full Hi-Vision broadcast into gray and displays it with a warning, or convers the color so that it falls within the Rec. 709 color gamut and displays it.